Not Your Time
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: The Tenseiga pulled her away from the white mists. But was she really willing to return to the world that had treated her so badly? What if the ties to the mists were stronger and her inevitable choice more difficult to achieve than first perceived?


Not Your Time 

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: This idea came to me while I was making a video based on the father/daughter relationship I see with Sesshomaru and Rin. I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I only own the idea for the story itself.

Rin huddled on the ground, trembling and whimpering, remembering the pain of the wolf attack from before. As the gleaming eyes of the wolves fixated on her seconds before the attack, she couldn't help but think of her loved ones' faces, her mother and father, her two brothers and even a few of the villagers, despite their actions toward her.

_Mommy…daddy…I'll see you again._

But even with that comforting thought, following her even now, Rin still felt terrified.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was surrounded by cool white mist and couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her. She stood up and looked around, her once injured eye now fully open.

" Where am I?" she called. She heard her own voice echo back toward her, like a cruel reminder of her position of ignorance.

" Hello?" she said timidly. " Mommy? Daddy?"

She took a few steps forward, but felt as though she were getting nowhere in the choking mists.

" I'm all alone." She sobbed, crouching down on the ground and burying her face in her arms.

She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and she gasped and whirled around.

" You're not alone."

Rin's eyes widened in awe at what she saw before her. " Mommy!" she cried, leaping up into her mother's arms. But instead of the warm embrace she was expecting, she fell straight through her mother's body and back onto the ground. Confused, she blinked twice and turned. Her mother, and surprisingly, her father as well gazed sadly down at her. " Rin." Her mother whispered dejectedly.

" Mommy." Rin said tonelessly. " What happened? Where are we?"

Her father knelt down beside her. It was now, as Rin wasn't looking up that she saw her brothers standing behind her mother.

" Keiji! Mamoru! You're here too?" she cried excitedly. Her little brothers smiled happily at her.

" Sister!" Keiji cried. He tried to run to her, but their father held him back.

" Rin, we are in the world of the dead." He explained.

" But I am dead too." Rin protested. " Our village was attacked by wolves. They chased me and caught me." She said.

Her mother knelt down as well. " Is that so? But you are a spirit too."

Rin smiled. " I get to stay with you guys?"

Her father smiled sadly. " Yes. But things can never be the same."

Rin beamed at them. " I don't mind. I love you guys so much!"

Suddenly, she made a face of stunned shock and turned around. She felt a pressure on her chest, where her heart had once pumped life through her body. She placed her hand on the spot and gasped. " What's happening?" she asked. Her family murmured whispered words to each other and her mother bowed her head. Rin looked up. " Mommy? What's happening to me?"

Her father sighed and her brothers started to cry.

" Rin, it is not your time." He said.

" What?" Rin exclaimed. She gasped sharply when their figures started to disappear before her eyes. " Mommy! Daddy!"

As they vanished, she heard her mother say, " Rin, something is pulling you back to earth. Do not struggle against it. It is not your time to die."

Rin tried to follow after them, but the pressure grew to a stabbing pain and she fell down and cried out as she was slowly pulled backward. " Mommy! I'm scared!" she cried.

_" Do not be, my dearest. Whatever is pulling you back will care for you. I am certain of it. Be brave and live a long and full life." _

With tears in her eyes, Rin stared in the direction they had gone and nodded determinedly. " Mm-hmm." She said. " I will, Mommy. I'll be brave. I love all of you!"

_" We love you too, Rin." _She heard her brothers yell. She would miss them most of all.

" Keiji! Mamoru!"

Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga and knelt down on the ground, carefully lifting the little girl's body up with his one arm. He braced her against his leg and watched her face for any sign of movement to indicate the Tenseiga had prevailed.

For several seconds, nothing happened. Then, he gasped and his eyes widened with shock.

She moaned slightly and slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes opened…and looked straight at him.

Jaken almost choked on his words. " She came back to life! Lord Sesshomaru! You resurrected that human girl with the power of Tenseiga?"

Sesshomaru set her down on her feet, pausing a second and then stood up. He turned and started off, leaving Jaken and the girl behind.

Rin gazed at the disappearing form of the same demon she had discovered in the woods a few days ago. She could hardly believe it. He remembered her. He had brought her back to life, somehow.

She recalled her mother's words. To live a long life, that whatever was pulling her back would care for her. Would he truly care for her?

As though in a trance, Rin slowly took a few steps forward and then quickly broke into a stumbling run after him.

_Mommy. Daddy. Keiji and Mamoru. You are all dead. _

Her eyes steeled in determination and she smiled a tiny smile as she fell in a hurried step with the demon. He glanced at her briefly, but said nothing and didn't turn her away as he had before.

_But I'm still alive. _

A/N: Well, that's that. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will get back to writing The First Legacy, I promise. But until then, ja ne!!! Ciao!!!


End file.
